


The Last Time We Met Was In A Dream

by blindedbythelight



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedbythelight/pseuds/blindedbythelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic, sorry if its shitty.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Last Time We Met Was In A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, sorry if its shitty.

Karkat hasn't slept in days, in fear of the horrendous nightmares that normally await him. He hadn't anyone to comfort him at all, he knew that Gamzee wouldnt stick around, that he was better off alone. He layed back on the couch in his respriteblock, the slime in his 'coon didn't help with his night terrors anymore, so there really was no point in using it, just to get covered in slime. He heard a loud, nasaley and scratchy voice screech over the speakers that were placed in the halls, of course it was Terezi,  
"M4N YOUR ST4T1ONS GUYS W3R3 H34D3D 1NTO 4NOTH3R DR34M BUBBL3!"  
That was all that was said before a loud beep signified she had turned off the intercom. What fucking stations, he thought. We dont have any stations. What about the station where Karkat's body finally gives up on him and shuts down from sleep deprivation. Must be because that's what was happening, he could feel his heart rate decreasing, and his vision became fuzzy as his eye lids fluttered shut. His breathing slowed and he fell asleep as the meteor drifted into yet another dream bubble. Instead of his usual horrible dreams, he finds himself in a fairly peaceful forest by a brook, it was pretty relaxing, not that Karkat would appreciate that though, he cusses to no one and sits on a large rock,  
"UGH, WHY DOES THIS PLACE HAVE TO BE SO SHITTY" he groans in annoyance at where he was, but also slightly greatful that he wasn't in another night terror.   
He hears a small rustle in a nearby bush and looks toward it waiting for someone to reveal themselves. Within seconds a smaller cat girl pounces out of the bushes onto a leaf and she rolls onto her back, batting the leaf around between her hands.   
"NEPETA?" Karkat asks almost as if he was questioning what he was seeing.   
Nepeta quickly looked toward him still laying on her back, but upon seeing him immediately stood up somehow her blank white eyes showed happiness beyond any degree Karkat himself had ever experienced. She got up and ran to Kakrkat, and tackle pounced him  
"Karkitty!" She hugs him tightly and giggles un-controlably, letting go when Karkat cleared his throat.  
She releases him from her tight embrace, her tail swishing with excitement.   
"Wait, Karkitty, are you, purrhaps, dead?" Upon saying that her smile fades into a frown, hoping he really wasn't  
"NO NEPETA THIS IS A DREAM BUBBLE" he retorted, somewhat harshly.  
Yeah on the inside he was ecstatic to see her, but he didn't let that show, not a bit, well he thought he didn't.   
"h33 h33 oh right, silly me, i must've furrgotten about that." She giggled happily, and Karkat cracked a little bit of a smile, probably the biggest smile he's ever succesfully done.  
He figured he would tone down his assholey nature just for now, just this one time.  
"hey karkitty! wanna purrlay a human game?" Nepeta asked happily  
"SURE FINE, WHAT GAME IS IT." he replied with a emotionless tone in his voice.  
"tag!" she retorted  
"FINE." He poked her shoulder "YOU'RE IT." he said in the least enthusiastic voice he had, and he began waling in the other direction.  
Nepeta tapped his back "youre it now h33 h33 catch me if you can!" the cat girl ran off in the other direction and Karkat followed.  
This process repeated for a while until somehow Karkat got more into the game, running at full speed away from the running cat girl, dodging trees, when Nepeta jumped out of no where and tackled him to the ground "h33 h33 i win!" He let out a stiff chuckle and Nepeta curled up in a small ball on his abdomen, yawning lightly.   
"UH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Karkat asked as if he really didn't know, but it was all too obvious  
"im taking a quick nip, h33h33 that was a little stretch i mean nap, im taking a nap"   
She flashed him her cute little grin before resting her head on his chest, and she quickly fell asleep. Karkat looked at her for a while, he could tell the drembubble was coming to an end. He ran his fingers through her hair a little bit and then pressed a light kiss to her forehead, whispering as softly as he could  
, "BYE LITTLE KITTEN..." Only a few moments later he began to fade away from the dream bubble and he woke up on his lone couch, sighing a little sadly and mumbled to himself "IT WAS NICE WHILE IT LASTED..."


End file.
